


Thoughts From the Back of a Bentley

by Scree_Kat



Series: Ineffable Parenthood [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chronological order? Never heard of them, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry pov, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), New family who dis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scree_Kat/pseuds/Scree_Kat
Summary: Harry Potter isn't sure what life has in store for him after escaping the Dursleys.





	Thoughts From the Back of a Bentley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierce_Sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierce_Sloth/gifts).



> This series isn't published in chronological order. If this is something that'll irritate you, consider this your sign from the universe to run. Run like Hastur is drunk and lonely and trying to chat you up.

Harry Potter, or Harry Potter-Fell, as his miraculously recreated birth certificate declared him, wasn’t quite sure what to make of his new life. It seemed odd to be sitting in the backseat of a very fancy car, watching a self-proclaimed angel talking softly to a man with eyes like a snake. Stranger still to be settled in beside a newly announced older sister with hair like a lion’s mane and the sort of eyes that spoke of far too many bad days for someone so young to be expected to keep track of. He’d seen that particular expression every morning in the mirror. An _old soul_ , his former teacher had called it, as though it was normal for children to show up with the childhood stomped right out of them, and certainly not a sign that something was terribly wrong. Adults, on the whole, weren’t particularly smart, but seemed more than willing to make up for it with being mean.

Aziraphale didn’t _look_ mean. Or stupid. His eyes held the same curiosity that got Harry into trouble all the time at the Dursleys. He’d even let Harry eat lunch with him! Let him choose whatever he wanted to eat as though it was the most normal thing in the whole world for him to do! He liked Aziraphale, trusted him, too, which was odd given he couldn't remember the last time he'd done something as silly as trusting somebody. But then again, when he thought Harry wasn't looking, the angel looked like a teddy bear thrown through the roughest of washes, bent and battered and frayed, trying to remember the way it’s meant to sit to hide just how much damage had been done. Harry rather understood that sort of feeling, as it was how he spent the majority of his days.

The snake-eyed man- Crowley, he’d called himself- was slightly less softly spoken than Aziraphale, with the sort of smile that looked mischievous even when he seemed to be being entirely sincere. But he had a laugh that sounded rusted and broken, like Harry’s own laugh the few times he'd ever had opportunity to use it, and even though the man’s eyes were more than a little unsettling, he could see a familiar loneliness in Crowley’s expression, and an expectation that he would be disliked for who had no control over being. Harry found himself trusting, and liking him. After all, Hermione clearly did.

Hermione hadn’t said much, yet, not that he could blame her. She watched his hands, Aziraphale’s too, far too intently to not be waiting for an attack. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to make her realise that he wasn’t going to hurt her, that he’d actually rather like to know what it felt like to have a friend, or a sibling, or at least someone who didn’t think he had a face designed for punching. But he could wait. He knew it was scary to suddenly be free of the Dursley’s, knew it was probably just as scary to be free of whoever she’d run away from, too. He shifted, trying to get comfortable, and watched as Hermione flinched, pushing back against the car door as though wishing she could melt through to the other side. ‘Sorry,’ he muttered, wishing he’d stayed still, and trying to figure out if he'd be able to stay in the same position until they got wherever it was they were headed. She turned to look at him, tilting her head and studying him the way he’d seen a scientist on a video in class studying a vial of bright green goo.

‘Oh.’ Her mouth was opened in surprise, like she’d forgotten that there was meant to be a sentence attached to that first sound. Her brow crinkled as she studied him, really studied him, and for once it didn't feel like the sort of studying that meant someone was about to shout _freak_ or try and push him into something. ‘You’re like me, aren’t you?’ He nodded, pretty sure he knew what she was referring to. Her smile was easily one of the most amazing things he’d ever seen, so bright it was like the sun had just leapt to the other side of the sky to better reflect off of her teeth.

‘I’m Hermione, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve never had a brother before.’

Maybe things were going to be better, after all?

**Author's Note:**

> For those asking for a chronological order, it runs as follows:
> 
> In Which A Family Is Created Through Arguable Theft  
> Thoughts From the Back of a Bentley  
> Hiding In Plain Sight  
> Interlude: Through the Looking Glass  
> Her Father’s Eyes  
> In Which You Probably Shouldn’t Say Those Kinds Of Things Around Children, Crowley  
> The Demon Of Lost Causes  
> Raising Hell  
> Somebody to Love  
> Interlude: A Walk Down Privet Drive and An Ominous Sense of Oncoming Doom


End file.
